


Game On

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boxers, Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, Butt Slapping, Competition, Doggy Style, F/M, Nook Eating, Nooks, Slapping, Vaginal Sex, Video & Computer Games, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi visits Karkat in his hive for a little competition. [KAREZI SMUT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

**GC: K4RKL3S**

**GC: 1 H4V3 4 QU3ST1ON**

**CG: UGH WHAT**

**GC: HOW COM3 YOU N3V3R 1NV1T3 M3 TO YOUR H1V3?**

**CG: UH WHY DO YOU CARE?**

**CG: WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING IN COMMON.**

**GC: BUT 1TS NOT F41R!**

**GC: YOUV3 1NV1T3D OTH3R P3OPL3 4ND NOT M3!**

**CG: THAT'S DIFFERENT THOUGH.**

**CG: I INVITE SOLLUX SO WE CAN HACK SHIT TOGETHER, AND I INVITE KANAYA BECAUSE SHE'S SUPER COOL AND WATCHES ROMCOMS WITH ME AND MAKES ME SWEATERS AND SCARVES.**

**CG: I PLAY VIDEOGAMES WITH GAMZEE WHEN I'M FEELING ESPECIALLY BORED.**

**CG: BUT I DON'T INVITE YOU OVER BECAUSE I HATE PLAYING WITH DOLLS.**

**GC: SC4L3M4T3S!**

**CG: UGH WHATEVER.**

**CG: I CAN INVITE YOU OVER IF YOU WANT BUT YOU'LL BE BORED WITHIN THE HOUR, TRUST ME.**

**GC: 1LL T4K3 MY CH4NC3S**

* * *

Karkat grumbled and opened his door when he heard a knock, seeing Terezi smiling widely. She was wearing her red shades as usual, and was dressed in her Libra shirt, which was visible past her open black jacket.

"Good thing I brought this," she said. "It's cold as fuck around here…"

"Fuck yeah it is," he said. "I crank the heater up as soon as I'm in here, which is almost all fucking day. I think Crabdad thinks I'm trying to fry him or something."

That made Terezi laugh. "Aren't you gonna let me in?"

"Yeah sure…" he said, moving away from the door and closing it once she stepped through. She turned her head upwards and sniffed the air.

"Not as messy as my hive," she said. "That's good."

"How messy is yours?"

"You'd probably trip over a scalemate or an empty can," she remarked with a smile. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," he said. "What do you wanna do?"

"I believe you mentioned videogames," she said. "Show them to me!"

"You play?" asked Karkat, raising an eyebrow. He led her to the living room, where he had played here with Gamzee hours prior.

"Sometimes," said Terezi. "I can see the screen by licking it, just like with computers. Is that okay, Karkles?"

He found amusement in the way she said his nickname, but he kept his doubtful gaze on her. "If you have to lick my TV, then yeah, you have my fucking permission to clean it up with your weird-ass tongue."

She grinned. "Good!"

Karkat turned on the TV as Terezi assaulted the TV with her tongue, dragging it across the screen quickly. He held back a disgusted groan, turning his eyes towards the controllers and handing one to Terezi, who then licked all of the buttons.

"Goddamn it, Terezi…" he said, sitting back. "Just for that, you know I have to whoop your ass now, right?"

"Please," said Terezi. "I can't wait to see you cry once a blind girl beats your ass in this game…"

"You don't even know what we're playing."

"Doesn't matter!" she said with high confidence. Karkat smirked and nodded, putting in a game at random. They had immediately begun playing.

"Hey, where's your lusus?" asked Terezi.

"Who the fuck even knows?" replied Karkat. "He runs off to do whatever and comes back with food and romcoms and useless garbage."

Terezi nodded. "Alright, that's sorta cool I guess. Hurry up and pick your character! I'm gonna assume we have to fight each other, right?"

Karkat laughed now. "Oh man, this is going to be too easy. Yes, we have to fucking fight each other."

Karkat moved over the character labeled JOHN, and cracked his knuckles. Terezi smirked as she selected the DAVE character, only choosing him because she sensed red pixels.

"Press this button to block," said Karkat, pressing the button for her. She shook her head and snapped the controller back to herself.

"I got it!" she said. "Go go go!"

Karkat growled and began mashing buttons along with Terezi, who was cluelessly pressing them with gleeful abandon. Her character seemed to be receiving less damage, as she was wagging the controls much more furiously than Karkat.

"How the fuck," he muttered. "This is such bullshit!"

Game after game and level after level, Terezi had beaten Karkat, with only a few exceptions. Every so often, she would pause the game and stand up to lick the screen and her buttons, which was only serving to make Karkat's vision much worse.

"I can't fucking see the screen now, fuck!" yelled Karkat. "Okay, this is not as fucking fun as I thought it would be."

"You're just mad because you're getting owned!" she yelled. "This game is fucking rad!"

Karkat dropped his controller in frustration. "This fucking sucks! The screen is too blurry for me to see but it's just fine for you!"

"Calm down, Karkles," said Terezi. "We'll call it a draw then."

"I don't want a draw, I want to just acknowledge that you cheated and move on."

Terezi shook her head. "How about a rematch? And we can make this more interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"Winner gets oral."

Karkat made a face of disgust. "Who fucking knows where that tongue has been?"

"Are you saying you're going to win?" asked Terezi, smirking. "Because my nook needs a good licking, Karkles."

"Suck my bulge," he retorted.

"That's if I lose," replied Terezi. "Which isn't gonna happen."

He picked his controller back up. "Just watch."

"Wow, rude."

The game resumed, and Terezi won unsurprisingly and in no time at all.

"Well it's been fun," said Karkat. "But I think it's time we-"

"Get down to business," giggled Terezi. "A deal's a deal, Karkles."

"I can't believe you were serious," said Karkat. "There's no way I'm gonna…"

"Come on, are you really gonna cheat me out of this, Karkles?" pouted Terezi. She took off her shades and winked, fluttering her eyelids.

"I know you want it."

"Maybe in your fucking dreams…" muttered Karkat. "Fine, if it'll get you to shut up about it… take your pants off. God this is so fucking stupid…"

She giggled and did just that, wiggling out of her pants and showing off her white scalemate boxers.

"I like wearing them instead of panties," said Terezi. "They're so comfy…"

"I know," said Karkat. "Just hurry up so we can do this."

"Relax and try to have fun, Karkles~" she said in a singsong voice, teasing him as she lay back and took off her boxers. She tossed them onto the couch and spread her legs for Karkat, who looked up and down her nook with a mixture of fascination and apprehension.

"Pucker up, ehehehe~"

He blushed softly and swallowed his pride, bringing his head down to her nook and giving it a few slow licks. He tasted her wetness, surprised at the flavor.

"Ugh, hurry up," she said. Karkat rolled his eyes and continued his tongue work, sliding it up and down her nook and enjoying the flavor. He didn't expect to hear Terezi's moans so early, or see her cover half her face with her mouth, but he surely didn't complain. He could barely believe this was happening.

He slid his tongue into Terezi's nook now, wiggling his tongue as best as he could as his nostrils were assaulted by her scent. She moaned again, giggling a bit as Karkat's wet tongue invaded her privates.

"That feels so good…" she whispered. "Keep going…"

Karkat moaned and nodded, tasting more of Terezi's juices, and watching her squirm slightly with his tongue work. He felt more enthusiastic about this than he did before, and made sure to go faster for her. She felt her fingers move through his hair and hold his head down, but it wasn't as if he was going anywhere. He slid his tongue in and out of her nook, curving it and wiggling it for her.

Not long after, she began to grind her hips against his face, moaning louder.

"Oooh Karkles..." she panted. "Fuck, Karkles… it feels so  _gooooood_ …"

Karkat slurped up and down her nook, moaning himself now, as he tasted her juices, noticing the volume she was producing increase. She squealed loudly as she held his head and reached orgasm quickly, releasing her fluids on Karkat's mouth and chin, shaking heavily. Karkat was a little surprised, but he lapped up her fluids and tried not to waste a drop.

When he was done slurping up her juices, he smacked his lips and smirked, as Terezi shuddered softly.

"That felt fucking amazing," she said. "I feel like I should say thanks, Karkles."

"Skip the thanks," he said. "I have a problem that you can help me with now."

It didn't take a rocket surgeon to know what he meant. Terezi only smirked. "Where do you want me?"

He helped her up and bent her over his couch, gliding his bulge between the lips of her nook. Karkat knew that she was ready, and Terezi knew that he was more than ready. She ground herself against his bulge, feeling it wriggle softly against her ass.

Wasting no more time, Karkat slid himself into Terezi's tight nook, suppressing his groaning by gritting his teeth. Terezi pushed herself back against Karkat, taking him all in her wet, hot nook, gripping the arm of the couch.

"Fuck, Karkles," grunted Terezi. "This feels so much better than your mouth…"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…." cursed Karkat, spreading Terezi's cheeks as he began to pound her nook with a steady rhythm. He slapped her cheek, drawing a short gasp and a giggle from her.

"I really like that!" she said. "Play with my ass!" Karkat blushed softly and continued, pumping his bulge deep into her nook and slapping her ass every so often. He kneaded her flesh and groaned from the pleasure, no longer able to keep it inside. She moaned with him, enjoying the feeling of being bent over and used in this way. She reached behind and spread her own cheeks even more, determined to take Karkat as hard and fast as she possibly could. He got the message, holding her arms behind her as if they were handles, and pounding her faster and harder. Terezi's squeaks and moans filled the living room, along with their mutual scent and the smell of their sex. Karkat felt his bulge throb with every thrust, and felt Terezi's tight nook contract just a bit, as if it was trying to milk him and prevent him from escaping.

"Fuck!" cursed Terezi. "I'm gonna cum again real soon, Karkles!"

"Me too," he moaned, slapping her ass hard enough to leave a handprint. He gritted his teeth again, before unclenching them to let out another moan. The level of his pleasure was rising quickly, and Karkat figured that Terezi's pleasure was getting just as high. He felt her nook become even slicker than it was before, and her tongue was sticking out as she panted from the sensations. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and needed release.

"I'm gonna cum, Karkles!" she screamed. "Fuck! Karkles!"

She reached orgasm just as Karkat did, moaning and squealing with pleasure as she once again released her fluids, feeling her climax overtake her body. Karkat moaned and grunted, slamming deeply into Terezi as he felt himself begin to fill her with cum. He gasped, pumping it all into her nook and slowing his thrusts, their moans of pleasure subsiding.

Terezi's grip on the couch arm relaxed, and she panted, slumping over it, feeling very satisfied and full. Karkat rubbed his head, sighing with great relief. He really needed that.

"Oh Karkles," moaned Terezi. "That was perfect…"

* * *

Terezi awoke with a sweat, panting as she sat up in her bed. Another erotic dream about Karkat. She pouted, opening the covers and sliding her hand down, feeling the mess she had made. At least she had managed to get off this time.

"You were right, Karkles," she said with a huff, dropping her head back onto her pillow. "In my dreams."


End file.
